Omnibeast
by poseidon's gryffindor son
Summary: After Beast Boy loses his powers he finds a multidimensional watch that lets him transform into a host of various dimensional altternats called "DEMONS" will be a crossover with various things but is just about entirely Teen Titans with the little ben ten element
1. Hero list

Ben alien=character and dimension=new name

heatblast=human torch from fantastic four=blaster

wildmutt=wolverine from x-men=wyldcat

diamondhead=sandman from spiderman=sandblaster

xlr8=quicksilver from the x-men=hermes

grey matter=doctor cockroach phd from monsters vs aliens=smartbug

four arms=ruben from lilo and stitch=strong-arm

ripjaws=the lizard from spiderman=leatherback

upgrade=ultron from avengers=techie

ghostfreak=Dan phantom (ultimate enemy future version after all we all know how ghost freak turns out now don't we?)=phantasm

cannonbolt=sonic the hedgehog=roller brawl

wildvine=undergrowth from danny phantom=swampvine

waybig=giant man from avengers=humunguy

ditto=jamie madrox=multiman

Rath=hulk=hulk(after all that is all he can say really)

more will be announced as we go further


	2. The Multitrix

Ever since he had jumped on Slade's power draining grenade detonated and taken his powers all Beast Boy had done was mope about. one day he was out on the roof of titan tower being depressed but glad the team had let him keep living there despite him not being able to remain on the team meanwhile in space there was a mighty battle between two space ships being waged in the skies above jump city

"my lord soon we will have the multitrix" a parademon reported to the high lord Darkseid who was projected as a hologram on deck from his main ship "good I came to this galaxy again so that I could get that multitrix with the help of its transformations I will finally find the anti-life equation and I am not leaving until I get it back even if I have to destroy this little backwater earth destroy the ship"

as the ship blew it dropped a pod out onto the planet's surface Beast Boy saw the pod fall and went to see what it was the titans were not far behind after seeing it on the sensors but Beast Boy still got there first and discovered the pod he looked down into the crater and hopped in he noticed the pod wasn't steaming then it opened inside was an orange watch "what the?" he started to ask but then the watch clamped down on his wrist he was trying to get it off when he hit the button and a bright orange flash lit the night suddenly he was a tall blond guy then he burst into flame "ahh I'm on fire" he screamed then he noticed something "but I'm ok?"

Since he used to be able to turn into animals he was pretty open minded he realized the tech must have turned him into some strange being he jumped in the air and hovered he could fly! then he threw a fire ball from his hand unfortunately it hit a tree FOOM! forest fire "whoa this is bad" he cried and started to try to put it out but he was only making it worse then the titans arrived and started to put out the fires using their powers raven was the only one doing to much good

"ouch" cried beast boy as raven tried to put him out by mistake "what the" she said thinking this was the villain who started the fire on purpose she was half right of course she got into a fighting stance and was about to attack when Beast Boy (A.N. from now on we will call him Garth short for his real name garfield to save time) finally figured out how to turn off his new powers raven was just stunned enough to give Garth a chance to talk "whoa whoa whoa hold it down there Rach" using her real name in an attempt to keep her from attacking instead she picked him up and held him against a tree with her shadow magic

"how do you know my name have you been spying on me what about the rest of the team?" she questioned in rapid fire order "whoa slow down dude its me" he said holding up his hand "who I don't know you" she spat then Garth lit her shoe on fire causing her to let him go "its me Garth" he shouted she looked up shocked Garth but you are short... and green" she said stunned "I don't know exactly what happened but some sort of alien watch caught hold of my wrist and then while I fiddled with it it turned me into this guy" he explained then the other titans came up and asked what was going on raven and Garth explained what happened then cy noticed the fire was still raging "hey guys we could use a back burn here" he said "Garth set a fire to burn into this one they will burn each other out" robin said.

Garth then flew off over the blaze got ahead of it then he put his hands together and used them like a flame thrower and set a fire that ran right into the other one just as the fire burned out and he landed a beeping noise came from an emblem on his chest that looked like an orange hourglass and then with a bright blue flash he turned back to his normal form then they returned to the tower "that creature must have been from another dimension he looked so different

(I.E. he was live action in the cartoon world so he looked very weird also from now on we will call any creature from another dimension a demon which in a book series I read is what demons are dimension hoppers) he could not have been from this universe" just then there was another meteor alert on the monitors and they turned to see a giant robot burst from the meteoroid right in the middle of town


End file.
